Trish Una vs Nora Valkyrie
"I made this Stand so Trish would have something to fight. If anything, I might have just wanted to draw the Stand's peculiar-looking host back then. Well, he died right away, though (laughs)." —Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 1. Well guess what? Much like our 'GREATO!' friend Hirohiko Araki here, I'm pitting Nora Valkyrie, the hammer-slinging girl with a crush, from RWBY against the gangster-princess of Italy from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure because, if anything, Trish has no other good opponent, though I might be wrong :) The Interlude ???: WOAAAHHHHH!!!! A delicious turkey was flung across a dining hall, knocking a random bystander out cold. Yang: Nora! Collateral damage much? Nora: Who cares?! FOOD FIGHT BABY!!! With that spoken, Nora hurled more food at the hunters and huntresses of Beacon Academy, initiating a mash of munchies. Those who were up for the challenge attacked one another, leaving behind so survivors. Those who weren't looking to clean their clothes of potatoes, burgers and other yummies, quickly made an exit out of the hall in a bewildered panic. Blake: Yang! Behind you! Yang: Huh? Ruby Rose's older sister got an apple pie to the face, splattering her hair and clothes with cinnamon fruit filling and the buttery crust encasing it. Nora hopped up in joy, before tossing an actual apple into the air, then batting it away with her massive hammer, the Magnhild; the fruit smacked right into the back of the Ren's head, causing him stumble forward and fall face-first into... a zipper? Poor Ren emerged somewhere else, surprising a group of adolescents hanging out in a restaurant. One of them, a man with a blue cap and a purple revolver stood up with a frown. Guido: Oi, who the heck are you? Bruno, what did you do man? Bruno: No clue, I intended to open that zipper so I can pack this pizza for later, but someone came through it? Ren: Uh... Ren pointed back to the open zipper. Ren: She did it. Bruno got up and stuck his head inside the zipper. His head stuck out in the midst of the food fight, confusing him dearly. Bruno: What the hell's goi- Nora: Catch! A plate of spaghetti struck the gang leader in the mouth; he gagged as he retreated from the food fight, startling his fellow friends with his now messy outfit. Trish: Bruno, we all heard a voice say "Catch!". What happened? Bruno pointed back to the zipper, a hateful expression on his face. Bruno: She did it. Giorno: Who did? Trish, sensing an opportunity to prove her fortitude, charged out of her chair and leapt into the portal, much to everyone's dismay. Narancia: Trish, wait! Fugo: Trish, where are you going?! Ren: Be cautious! It's a war-zone in there! Trish emerged out into the food fight, rolling forward and sticking on her feet despite her dress. Standing up, she bore witness as an entire group of girls got annihilated by a volley of food, courtesy of Ms.Valkyrie. Nora: Haha! Take that suckers! Trish: Hey! Nora turned her head to see an unknown face, not dressed in a school uniform, but instead a pattered dress and a black brassiere. Nora: Who are you? Trish: Trish Una, and I'll fight you! Nora: Oh, we're fighting!? Alright, come get some! In one swift tug, Nora discarded her school uniform, revealing her trademark battle outfit. Atop a stack of tables, Nora leveled her hammer and beckoned Trish forth. Nora: Where's ya weapon, Trish? Trish: She's my weapon. Spice Girl, her Stand, appeared beside her; Nora stuck her head forward like a curious chicken, amazed by the pink guardian. Nora: Is that your Semblance?! Trish: Huh? My what? Nora: Nevermind, let's fight! HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!!! Nora jumped off the table stack high into the air with Magnhild raised above her head. Trish hopped back as Spice Girl rushed forward and punched the ground, causing the floor to stretch upwards like rubber and absorb Nora's attack. Nora: What the heck?! The rubber sprung forward, striking Nora with the force of what would've been her hammer strike and knocking her dazed. Trish broke out into a slide, kicking the huntress' ankles and having Spice Girl rise upwards with a wicked uppercut, followed by a Stand-Rush, launching Nora into and crashing the stack of tables. She recovered with haste, bolting out from the tables that had buried her and running along the walls of the dining halls. Magnhild's blunt edges opened up and fired half a dozen grenades at Trish and her Stand. Spice Girl countered by grabbing the floor and holding it upwards, the same rubbery texture causing Nora's projectiles to literally bounce back at her. Nora: Huh?! Holding onto one of the Beacon Academy banners hanging down from the ceiling, Nora let herself drop as the grenades whizzed by above her, exploding upon contact with the wall behind her. The force blasted her down towards Trish, who commanded Spice Girl to rush forward. Nora spun herself around, her hammer held out like a miniature tornado of pummeling fury. Spice Girl's fist and Magnhild clashed, producing a shockwave that propelled both fighters back, though they both stood their ground. Spice Girl floated over to a table, picking it up and then threw it at Nora, who used Magnhild to fire a grenade as an interception. The grenade blew the table to splinters, but through the fire and smoke, Trish and Spice Girl emerged. Nora lifted her hammer to defend, blocking Spice Girl's double punch with ease. However, Trish rushed forward and kicked Nora left and right, before leaping up with a knee to the face. Nora stumbled back, but regained her composure, ducking back to evade a hovering kick from Spice Girl, then swinging her weapon in an upwards arc, dashing Trish into the air. Nora: Gotcha! She jumped up to meet her opponent, spinning around and smashing her hammer into Trish several times; she followed up with a downwards smack, sending Trish down and causing a slight bounce. Nora landed, smacked her twice with her hammer, then flip-kicked Trish back into the air. Slamming Magnhild by the handle onto the floor like a flag pole, it popped open and volleyed the Stand-user with a wave of grenades. Trish: Damn...! (She's tough!) Spice Girl! Spice Girl appeared, swatting the projectiles away without much difficulty. Nora revved herself up, then sprinted forward, using her momentum to lunge at Trish and Spice Girl with a mischievous grin on her face. Nora: Smile!!! Trish: Oh, I'll make you smile alright! Magnhild and Spice girl's fist clashed once more, both unrelenting and unfaltering against the other. Nora: You're tough! Trish: So are you! Nora: But not tough enough! She broke off, only to aimed Magnhild and blast Trish away with a grenade. Touching down, Nora jammed the bottom of Magnhild into a nearby electrical socket and electricity surged up her hammer and into her, fueling her strength and speed. Trish rolled and recovered, right as Nora charged forward with insane acceleration. Trish: What!? (Why is she running faster than before?!) Without warning, Nora bashed her hammer into Trish's jaw, powering her into the air. Nora disappeared in a blur, reappearing in front of Trish, only to catch a pair of knuckles to the mouth. Spice Girl barraged the huntress with her legs a multitude of times, before boosting Trish forward and allowing her drop-kick Nora down to the ground. Nora tumbled and spiraled along the floor, though she kipped-up and ran right back at Trish for an another assault. Mid-charge, Magnhild opened up and blasted three grenades at Trish in curving arcs; Nora then accessed the electricity in her hammer, giving herself an even greater speed and strength enhancement, leaving behind a spark trail as she dragged her weapon along the ground. Spice Girl punched the ground and a rubbery sphere enshrouded her and Trish, shielding them from the grenades and deflecting them away. With explosions occurring all around her, Nora hastened her pace, lunging forward and slamming her hammer down on the bubble shield. The rubber stretched back to the point where it was nudging Trish on the nose and she broadened her eyes as a result. It kept stretching back until Trish was almost forced against the wall, the rubber jamming into her neck. Nora continuing forcing her hammer against the shield, a wide smile on her face. Nora: It ends here, Trish! Trish smirked evilly, akin to her deranged father. Trish: Yeah... for you, that is. Nora frowned, then, in an instant, was whipped across the face as the rubber lashed out; Nora felt the full force of her rebounded attack, sent flying across the hall and impacting into the wall. Despite this, she merely staggered forward and shook dust off her head. On the opposite side, Trish's bubble shield reverted back to the ground, stretching her arms into the air and letting out a sigh of relief. Nora: I ain't done yet! Nora transferred the last of electricity inside Magnhild, then thundered forward, steadily closing the distance between her and her opponent. Trish summoned Spice Girl, and they waited as the huntress gained more and more ground. Spice Girl: Uh, Trish? Trish: Yes? Spice Girl: Where are we doing? Trish: Waiting. Spice Girl: I see. Nora: I'm comin at cha! She raised her hammer above her head as she drew near. That's when Trish stepped forward and tripped Nora, causing her to stumble onto the floor, which bounced her into the air like a trampoline. Spice girl appeared above her and dove-kick Nora down to the ground, where Trish walked up and backhanded her across the face, followed up by two kicks to the side. Trish hopped to the right and kicked low, then elbowed Nora in the face before Spice Girl appeared again and barraged her with a Stand-Rush. Mid-combo, Trish did a pose, then shoulder-charged into Nora, forcing her back a good distance. Trish: Spice Girl! Spice Girl punched the ground and the floor undulated like a wave on the beach, making Nora loose on her balance. Trish and Spice Girl rushed at Nora; Spice Girl socked Nora down, then uppercutted her into the air. Spice Girl: WANNNAABEEEEE!!! She cascaded Nora with a flurry of fists, before cocking her hands back and delivering the finishing double punch to the huntress, the force of which sent Nora flying through the ceiling and into the horizon, fading away with a bright twinkle. DBX!!! The Aftermath Trish squinted her eyes as Nora vanished from her eyes, the frown on her face washed away with a charming grin. Trish: Did we win? Spice Girl: Oh, absolutely. We just sent her flying into the sky, what more of a victory do you want? Trish: Alright, alright, no need to sass me. Spice Girl: I AM you. I'm your Stand, remember? Yang: (whistles), damn miss, you managed to beat Nora down! Trish turned around and saw two groups of uniformed teenagers staring either at her, or the new hole in the ceiling in awe. Trish (scratching her head and shrugging): Oh, it was nothing! Jaune: Nothing?! Nora's insane! It'd take all of us, without Pyrrha, just to calm her down! Spice Girl: Well, that explains a lot. Weiss: Who are you? Trish: My Stand. Ruby: Your what? Trish: I'll explain in a bit, first I have to tell my friends about this! Trish ran back to the opened zipper, which was surprisingly undamaged by the fight, and stuck her head in. Ruby nudged her older sister and whispered to her. Ruby: You think she'd be a good huntress? Yang: Oh, definitely! Did you see how fast that pink thingy beside her punched?! It's way faster than anything I could do! Weiss: And how did it form the shield around her? Blake: How about the fact that it that anytime Nora attacked any shield it would produce, the shield would just backlash and strike Nora? Jaune: (She's so gorgeous...!) Pyrrha: Um, guys? Everyone turned to face the redhead. Ruby: What? Pyrrha: Where's Ren? The Result The winner is... Trish Una!!! Hope you enjoyed this DBX!!! In the meantime, why don't you go check these pages: TheOneLegend's One Minute Melee Fanon Page TheOneLegend's Death Battle Fanon Page Have a good day/night!!! -TheOneLegend :)Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Western Animation themed DBX Fights Category:TheOneLegend DBXs Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs